Praestigia- KhanxKirk
by Dracomancer
Summary: The Enterprise has barely begun its five year mission of exploration since the incident with Khan and it had been some time since Kirk had the blood transfusion, but Khan's blood it seems was having some adverse effects upon the Captain.
1. Thick as Blood

**Ch.1 Thick as Blood**

The light system beeping tuned about the ship. The low hum of the warp drive vibrated throughout the corridors and just outside each window of every room glowed the silence of stars and galaxies, all within reach of a single ship.

Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. It's five-year mission to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has—

_"—Captain."_

An unwanted familiar voice interrupted from a distance as Kirk turned his head from the window and looked around to see who was calling out to him, _but no one was there._

Having only just begun the Enterprise's long journey of exploration, the Captain finally had a moment of peace to take everything in while star gazing out his window, still finding it a bit strange that he was now in the position his father once was. However, out of everything that has happened thus far, nothing could compare to the challenge that Khan had brought and also the life that Khan had given back to him _involuntarily._ Despite his actions, Khan held very much the same ideals that Kirk did; about friends…about loved ones…_about family_. No, nothing meant more to Kirk than the crew of his Enterprise just as nothing meant more to Khan than his shipmates. It was a strange connection in deed with those moments of looking into Khan's eyes and seeing the same desperation he too had felt. Khan was one of those adversaries…one of those _men_ that Kirk would never forget.

_"Captain."_

There it was again, that unrelenting deep baritone voice. Kirk spun around from the window again as his eyes wildly looked about the room and again…_no one was there_. Kirk was many things, but delusional was not one of them. Was he just hearing things? It's not like someone hasn't called him Captain before. It's a title he hears daily amongst his shipmates when entering upon the bridge. Yeah, he was just hearing things. It's easy to just _hear things_ when floating out in space, a giant void of undiscovered countries and lands, planets and races. It was something he was just going to have to get used to for the next five years. Backing away from the window of his room Kirk approached his door as it suddenly opened to an individual standing on the other side and stating what he's heard for the third time now, "Captain."

"Jesus…Spock, could you knock next time?"

"I did in a consecutive order repeatedly, but you didn't respond. I was…concerned."

Walking alongside each other, the two commanding officers strutted down the corridors that gleamed brightly with pure white lighting that reflected off the finely streaked hallways.

"Sorry, just you startled me."

"Startled? For one to be startled would suggest that you were not expecting me to—"

"—Spock," Kirk interrupted as he stopped and looked his friend in the eyes with a cocked eyebrow.

"Captain, have you forgotten?"

A bit confused Kirk responded accordingly, "Forgotten what?"

"You stated that you wanted to meet with me at 0900 hours. It is precisely that time."

The Captain did a double take as he realized Spock was right. He had completely forgotten about meeting up with his Commander to discuss some nearby planets that they wanted to scan.

"I…uh…sorry, Spock, you're right. I forgot."

Needless to say, Spock found Kirk's mannerisms out of place. He wasn't quite acting himself and the Commander could easily see it.

"Captain, is everything alright?"

"Huh?"

"You seem…bewildered."

"I'm fine…" Kirk easily dismissed the claim as he immediately directed the conversation to the matter at hand "…have we arrived at Alpha?"

"Yes. The Alpha Quadrant holds a Class L planet that was scheduled for exploration, but was cancelled due to the incident with Khan. Now that things have had a chance to calm down, we are in closest proximity to continue where Star Fleet left off."

"Sounds good. How long before we're in orbit of the planet?"

"Approximately 10 hours, 43 minutes and 12 seconds."

"Alright."

They came to the elevator and entered as the clear doors closed and they began their travel to the bridge, but shortly after they had entered Spock put the elevator on pause.

"Captain, permission to speak freely."

Kirk paused for a moment, but not in the least bit irritated as he was used to Spock's lightly incessant manner of speculation and analyzation.

"Permission granted, although if it's about how I'm _feeling_ than I assure you it's nothing to worry about."

"On the contrary…Jim…" catching Kirk's attention as it was rare that anyone called him by his first name "…out of the time I have known you, I have been witness to many occasions where you expressed emotional reactions to outside stimuli, but none of which I have witnessed such a reaction as _this_."

Kirk swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat. Despite how rational and cold Spock could be 90% of the time, it was amazing how easily he could analyze a human being simply by observation alone. He took a moment before asking, "And that would be?" As to which Spock answered simply, "Paranoia."

_Was it that obvious?_ What was Kirk to say exactly? It wasn't something logical that could be explained and Kirk didn't quite understand it himself. As much as he valued his closest shipmates caring about his well being, it was a personal matter too obscure and bizarre to go over with just _anyone_. Not wanting to open the window of opportunity for the conversation to even start, Kirk pressed the release button to allow the elevator to continue onward to the bridge.

"I appreciate the concern, but now is not the time."

"I understand."

Upon the doors opening, Kirk was greeted as he always was, "Captain on the bridge." Without further interruption Kirk sat upon his leather chair, but the typical feeling the chair would give upon sitting in it was absent from this moment. As he sat there staring upon the screen that showed the same visual as the window in his room, he thought upon the events with Khan, the lost remnant of an ancient time sealed away in a cryo-tube. In such a short time of barely being on the Enterprise and commanding it, already the Captain has been put in more than one near death experience. In technicalities, Kirk _did_ die for a brief period of time only to be brought back. Of all the things on his mind, thanking Khan was the _last_ thing he could ever think of doing, especially with all the lives Khan had taken not to mention Pike's. With that said, Kirk couldn't help but have a tinge…a small fragment of himself that wanted to at least thank Khan for his blood that brought him back, that gave him back to the Enterprise. It was an ironic feeling indeed.

"James…Tiberius…_Kirk_."

A chill slithered up the Captain's spine as he froze in place, not wanting to move let alone turn his head as that ever familiar voice echoed in his mind.

"How _good_ it is to see you again…" a darkened figure approached from behind as it slowly took steps towards Kirk "…sitting in the Captain's chair," the figure again spoke, finishing off its sentence in Kirk's ear. With the voice so close and so _deeply echoing_ within his head, Kirk finally spun his gaze to his right as his eyes looked around in a near panic like state. Once again, his eyes could not find a face to match the voice he heard so clearly. It was like a ghost of a lost remnant haunting him from space.

"Is…everything alright Captain?" Spock lightly asked, standing to the left of Kirk in a military type of stance, wondering why Jim was looking around with such urgent head movements. When the Captain finally looked up at Spock it was then the Commander knew that something obviously was not _fine_ as his concern grew. A hint of anxiety began to mingle with the paranoia as Kirk finally answered back, "Keep me posted. I…need to check on something…" abruptly getting up from his chair as he went over to the elevator and entered as Spock tried to speak out to him "…Captain is something wrong?" as to which Kirk assured back, "…nothing, just a personal matter." And then the doors shut.

Alone in the elevator, listening to the humming of the passing panels, Kirk closed his eyes and let out a deepened breath while his heart pounded a bit faster within his chest.

"This can't be real," he tried to assure himself.

"But indeed _it is_," that familiar voice retorted as Kirk looked behind him to find a haunting dark figure standing there _untouched_ by past events and most definitely _alive_. Jim's heart nearly leapt from his chest as his eyes laid upon one of his most deadliest of adversaries as his mouth opened and could barely utter the name.

"Khan."

"Kirk…it has been a while…_hasn't it?_.

He did not smile, but a smirk nearly pulled at the corner of Khan's lips as his eyes took in the image that was James Tiberius Kirk. It was a strong and _young_ image that spoke of both authority and capability. However, it also spoke of doubt…fear…and _weakness_. Jim nearly froze in place, knowing full well what Khan was capable of both in knowledge and in _brutal strength_. His ass would be handed to him _again_ if he got in a fight with Khan so the only other alternative was his phaser as he brought his hand to his gun, but before he even had a chance to grasp upon the metal handle of his weapon, Khan had rushed over and pushed him up against the wall of the elevator. The unfrozen relic had the Captain's neck by one hand while his other hung loosely by his side. He didn't lift Kirk up to choke him, but he indeed clasped his hand tight enough to keep the Captain from speaking _or yelling out for help_.

"Oh Captain how you struggle so badly to get control of the situation. It's almost entertaining."

Kirk struggled to breathe as his hands grasped upon Khan's arm that held him against his will.

"So young and full of aspirations now that you have your crew back…_and your life_. So how does it feel…to have my blood _inside you?_"

With a knee jerk reaction…_literally speaking_…Kirk tried to ram his knee into Khan's stomach, but the relic easily stopped it with his other hand and threw the Captain down to the ground as the young commanding officer hit the floor with a hardened unforgiving _thud_. Before he had a chance to comprehend that he could once again breathe properly, the elevator doors opened to the level he was reaching and the haunting figure of Khan _was gone._ No one was currently walking around in the corridors nearby as Kirk had a moment to himself, doing his best to stand up while belting out a few coughs. This wasn't the first time he had seen disturbing imagery of Khan. Ever since the blood transfusion, he began to have strange dreams about the sleeping relic…and _feelings_. These feelings he didn't quite understand let alone wanted to acknowledge, but now the rare occasional dream was becoming more frequent, only this was the first time he had dealt with a supposed hallucination that was _physically real_.

As much as he wanted to put it out of his mind, he could not deny how real Khan's hand felt around his throat; the strength it squeezed upon him, the warmth it seeped onto his skin and of course that voice, that unshakable ever recognizable _voice_. Normally Kirk was not one to often see a doctor, but he badly needed a second opinion before this gets out of hand. Dreams were one thing, but full blown hallucinations that could attack him were _entirely another_. Regaining his composure he sought out the medical bay where he found McCoy working on some tissue samples in a petri dish. McCoy looked up the second the Captain entered the room.

"Jim…you don't look so good."

"Is that your professional medical analysis Bones?"

Kirk shook his head and took in a deep breath as he sat down on one of the medical tables. McCoy approached with concern on his face, finding it a bit odd that Kirk would show up at the medical bay out of nowhere since most of the time he usually _avoided it_.

"What kind of side effects can blood transfusions create?"

"Side effects? Heh, well there's quite a bit actually; allergic reactions, hives, fever, acute immune hemolytic reaction, lung injury—"

"—lung injury? How the hell do you get lung injury from a blood transfusion?"

"In short it's abbreviated TRALI and occurs due to antibodies and other biologic substances in the blood components. That aside, you can also get bloodborne infections, iron overload, and a few others. I'm guessing you're asking because of the transfusion with Khan's blood we did with you? I can understand your concern, but normally any symptoms I mentioned usually occur in one to six hours of the transfusion and none of which surfaced."

Kirk broke eye contact with the doctor as he tossed his gaze to the side, his teeth clenching a little from the question he was about to ask, hoping that the doctor wouldn't pry too deep upon asking it.

"What about…hallucinations?"

"It's…a possibility, but a very low one. But like I said Jim, any symptoms like that usually occur within some odd hours of the transfusion."

Since it was obvious Kirk was a bit anxious, he decided to grab one of his hand scanners and began to read over the Captain's vitals.

"Hm…nothing out of the ordinary except maybe some peculiar brain activity. When was the last time you slept?"

Kirk sighed and reluctantly answered, "A few nights ago."

"Wait, you haven't slept in 72 hours?! Why didn't you come in here sooner?" The doctor asked as he shifted through his cabinets to get a sedative.

"This _is_ sooner," Kirk replied in light sarcasm while receiving a dose of sedative.

"You should be knocked out within a few minutes," Bones explained as Kirk waited for the sedative to take effect.

"Good, then maybe I can finally think straight."

"I wouldn't count on it _Captain_," a voice replied back that was not of the doctor's, causing Kirk to rapidly look around to find that not only was the doctor _gone_, but the whole room went silent. The usual humming of the medical equipment and the subtle noise of crewman walking down the halls just suddenly went _dead quiet._

"No," Kirk spoke to himself in denial as he immediately got up from the medical bed only to find himself nearly falling to the ground. It was like he was awake, but still feeling odd affects from the sedative he received, but where the hell was Bones? Why wasn't he seeing people walking by like he did a few seconds ago? And why…oh why…was he hearing Khan's voice again? Was he just hallucinating? Was he going _crazy?_ No, he wasn't going crazy, but something was horribly wrong. Managing to stagger to the entrance of the medical bay, Kirk looked up and down the hallways, but found no one there. He was all alone.

"What's wrong Captain? Feeling a bit apprehended by your mind?"

And there, standing suddenly before him was Khan. Kirk staggered backwards and fell to the ground out of a small panic as he tried to back away along the ground. Khan took his time however as he began to take steps toward the bewildered Captain who was stuck between conscious and subconscious.

"Computer, Red Alert!"

_No response._

"I said, RED ALERT!"

Still there was no response as Kirk wondered what the hell was going on, but his focus was quickly brought to Khan who was now standing above him.

"There is no one here…_but us_…Captain."

"That's impossible. They were here just a second ago!"

"Does it _really_ matter?"

"What do you mean _does it matter?!_"

Bending over and grabbing Kirk by his uniform, Khan lifted him up from the ground and held him in the air.

"The only thing that matters _my dear Captain_ is that you owe me a _very large debt_ and I've come to collect…_what is mine_."

Words spoken in such a manner struck Kirk with a fear…a fear that Khan was going to kill him. So out of another knee jerk reaction, Kirk lifted his leg and kicked Khan directly in the face. Khan obviously was unfazed by this as he, out of anger, took Kirk and threw him to the other side of the hallway. The Captain slid along the ground easily until he came to a stop. Not wanting to give Khan another chance to grab him, he struggled to his feet and began to run down a connecting hallway. However, despite his struggle to regain his composure, he could not fully shake off the dizziness and wave of nausea that constantly hit him with every movement he made. At this point he had no idea what was causing these symptoms anymore. All he knew was that he had to _get away._

"Do you know why you dream about me, why you can see and feel me _so clearly?_"

Khan's voice echoed the hallway Kirk was attempting to escape down, but no matter what door he tried to go through, the doors of every room stayed locked. They refused _to open_, leaving Kirk in a mindless game of cat and mouse, although for Khan this was hardly a game at all as he finally caught up to Kirk who found himself at a dead end of a hallway. At this point Kirk had no idea what was going on or what the hell he was going to do. It was a strange feeling indeed as it was the same feeling he had when Admiral Marcus had his ship at the brink of total destruction leaving Kirk with only one maddening choice and that was to join forces with Khan. He made his choice then because there was really no other option, but what now?

"It's my blood that's inside you. Can't you feel it beckoning for its original host?" Khan continued from his previous statement as he took closer steps towards Kirk who was backed up against a wall.

"It _craves_ for its master."

"What do you want from me?" Kirk asked.

"An equal trade."

The dizziness and nausea soon switched to faintness as Kirk tried to steady himself, but his vision began to tunnel and his body toppled over. Khan caught him in his arms at the last second and positioned him over so that he could carry him bridal style down the corridors. Soon enough Kirk was out like a light upon succumbing to the affects of whatever it was that was _invading his mind._


	2. Beside Manners

**Ch.2 Beside Manners**

Minutes passed until Kirk had finally awoken to find himself laying upon his stomach as it felt like the room was spinning the second he opened his eyes. He immediately closed them, hoping it would lessen the sensation as he tilted over part of the edge of the bed he was on only to find that his hand wasn't keeping himself steady upon a metal frame, but instead on something warm and firm. Jolting his eyes open he looked up over his shoulder to realize Khan was sitting on the edge of the bed next to him and that his hand was placed partially upon Khan's thigh that was curved over the metal frame. Confusion and fear struck Kirk as he scooted back and away from Khan, but there wasn't much room to move let alone escape since the bed itself was a frame that directly connected with the wall for convenience factors. It was a full size bed so it barely had room for two. It wasn't until then the Captain realized he was stripped of his shoes, socks and tunic, leaving him only in his pants while Khan was still fully uniformed in the casual dark pants and sweater top. The only article of clothing _he_ had removed was his socks and shoes.

Khan gazed upon the Captain with observing watchful _intimidating eyes_ without any shift in expression or emotion. That seemed to be the most intriguing aspect about him. He could give the hardest gaze, but it was not a gaze that came off cold or empty. It was a gaze that was unbreakable, but still had emotion of some kind, an emotion that was not going to back down and give way. There was indeed some type of silent passion behind those eyes; a passion either for his family or simply what he stood for. He kept staring with an unrelenting silence, finding it amusing to see Kirk's reactions to the situation.

Breathing rapidly as the spinning sensation was finally beginning to lessen, Kirk found himself pressed up against the wall where the frame connected as he couldn't bring himself to tare his gaze away from Khan's. The relic's stare was so strong and unmoving and yet somehow he just couldn't look away.

"Are you going to kill me?" Kirk asked out of impulse, but he had to know. Not knowing was digging like a splinter that squirmed under his skin. If he knew whether he was going to live or die, he could at least try to mentally prepare himself.

Khan nearly chuckled as he answered, "_No_, Captain…I'm not going to kill you. _But_…when I'm through with you…you might be _begging me to_."

He had no idea what Khan meant by his words, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. Using the moment of a second wind with the dizziness finally dying down, Kirk used part of the wall to push himself off from it, but this was a futile attempt as Khan easily put up a single hand and pushed back upon Kirk's solar plexus with an open palm as the Captain was pressed down upon his back. He let out a moaning grunt from the split second pressure put upon his chest just from a single movement of a hand. Although it was a flat open palm, the pressure it put on his solar plexus was enough to knock a little wind out of him as he coughed a bit.

"When are you going to learn that you're _not going anywhere_?"

Kirk's teeth clenched within his mouth as light trembles began to form in the pit of his stomach as he backed up again against the wall.

"I must admit however, if I was in your shoes, I wouldn't give in _either_."

What was Kirk to say or do? It was such a precarious situation that was confusing enough as it is, but he simply did not understand what Khan wanted if it wasn't his life that he sought after.

Standing up lightly so that he could change his position, Khan put his right knee upon the bed and then grabbed Kirk by one of his legs in a yanking motion so that the Captain was slid down upon his back again. With quick movements Khan then got on Kirk's left side so that he was pressed up nearly against the wall and then with forceful hands he wrapped his grip around Kirk's body by pulling him closer into himself. The Captain's back and backside was now firmly planted against Khan's chest and lower torso. Using his left leg, Khan locked it around Kirk's to give him the least amount of leeway as possible. The Captain struggled furiously, but the relic's grip was as strong and _unbreakable as iron._ His hands clasped upon arms that barred him, all his muscles tensed and stricken with the will to escape, but it was _getting him nowhere_.

However, despite the entrapment with seconds passing by, Kirk realized that although Khan would not release his hold, he was doing so in a _gentle manner_.

He was certain that Khan could have easily just crushed most of his frame, but he was feeling no pain, just simply _mental discomfort_. Khan didn't say a word as he allowed Kirk the moment to _calm down_ until finally accepting the situation he was in. The ancient relic observed carefully as he felt the shifting breathing pattern of the Captain and the light trembling from his body as Khan held him firmly within his grasp. Kirk squeezed his eyes shut while breathing through his mouth, but the rapid breathing slowly began to _calm_ as the surrounding warmth from Khan's arms strangely felt soothing. The fear of being broken melted into the feeling of a stronghold that held him from being harmed from any outside source. It was the strangest sensation as Kirk's trembles continued, but not as rigid or upsetting. They simply died down to an inward anxiousness that the Captain could neither decipher as a need or a quiet anxiety to know what would happen next.

"_Breathe_ Kirk."

A chill went up the Captain's spine upon hearing his name gently uttered in such a baritone voice and needless to say _it was helping_. To feel that Khan was calm, it in turn made Kirk _calm_. To know Khan wasn't going to break every bone in his body in turn helped him to breath more slowly as he was finally able to take in a _deep breath_. Feeling that the Captain was in a more relaxed state, Khan began to probe about with his left hand, stroking with a firm palm over the contours of his captive's abs. Kirk jerked from the sensation, his eyes jolting open as he looked over his shoulder at Khan who was giving him that same hardened gaze. Quickly casting his look away the Captain struggled, but the more he struggled _the harder Khan held him_.

"Ah! Nnngh…please…just _let me go Khan._"

"Oh Captain, where would be the amusement _in that?_"

Without warning the relic's hand probed _lower_, stroking and pressing back just above the groin area beneath the tip of the pants as the warmth from Khan's hand seeped into his captive's skin. Kirk gasped as he struggled once more only to have the grip around him _tightened_ as it was now becoming unsettling. His heart beat faster again as the Captain felt conflicted both emotionally and mentally.

"Damn it, what the hell do you find so amusing?!" he demanded as Khan simply answered, "Denial, Kirk…denial of your own _base feelings_."

"What?"

And then with a longer reach, Khan's hand maneuvered downward and gripped upon the shaft that was just waiting to be _handled_. Kirk may have wanted to deny it to himself, but his body didn't.

"Nnngh…n-no. Stop. _Please_."

"Shh…" Khan shushed into Kirk's ear as his hot breath tingled against the Captain's neck "…if you try to overrule your emotions you will only fail. Don't think it out logically. Just simply _listen_ to what they are saying. If you ignore them, they will rupture."

With his left leg still hooked around Kirk's, he pulled it back just a bit to give himself more room to work with as he pumped his hand in upward and downward motions, the skin around the shaft moving along easily and causing the Captain to shudder lightly as he let out small shortened breaths. Like with everything else around him, Khan observed carefully with his captive's reactions to his touches; every arch, every muscle twitch...

…_every tremble_.

Pumping his hand in a more rapid motion with a harder squeeze, Kirk titled his head back as he let out a small moan that tensed his throat muscles, his left cheek now overlapped by Khan's right as the relic moved his head inward to kiss lightly upon the Captain's left shoulder. The kissing then merged into biting along the neckline, touching about different nerve endings as the mixed pleasuring sensations began to pulse a small throb within Kirk's lower regions. Quickly lowering his hand, the Captain grasped upon Khan's arm that held the vulnerable sum of his parts, his breathing becoming heavier.

Khan withdrew from his biting as his lips uttered his deep tone into the Captain's ear, "Do you feel it _now_ Kirk?"

The young commanding officer shivered under that voice. Of all the things he could imagine Khan wanting from him, _this was not one of them._ He couldn't logically comprehend what he was feeling or how to spell it out in his mind. He didn't know if he badly wanted things to stop or if he badly wanted _to feel relief_ from the pressure that was casually beginning to build. Using the edges of his nails, Khan gently _scratched_ along the edge of the shaft as he felt Kirk's grip on his arm tense followed by a sudden gasp that escaped the Captain's mouth. Kirk's free hand gripped upon the sheets of the bed while curling into himself out of Khan's other arm that was previously wrapped around him. The most amusing observation that Khan made was that the Captain wasn't doing anything to get him to stop what he was doing. Either Kirk was accepting the inevitable or he was finally accepting of something he's been wanting, but didn't realize it. _Or_ it could simply be both.

It didn't matter though. Khan was going to receive _his pound of flesh_ one way _or another_.

Momentarily giving Jim a breath of air, Khan released his hold as he sat up in bed and began to strip himself of his sweater that was becoming a bit too warm for the occasion. Using what little precious seconds he had to even comprehend what was going on, Jim curled up into a fetal position, his limp cock now _hardened_ from the sensations it has received. Khan looked down at the Captain for a moment as he stated almost in a warning like tone, "I suggest you prepare yourself Kirk, because we've only just begun."

The Captain then looked up at Khan as he saw a smirk nearly tugging at the corner of his mouth. It was then Kirk knew this was probably going to go a _lot farther_ than he wanted it to, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter as Khan was quick to get atop of him as he began to grasp upon the waistband of Kirk's pants after unzipping them and then dragged them downward.

"Wo, wo, what are you doing?!"

Upon having dragged the pants just past the buttocks Khan replied in equal question, "Is that supposed to be rhetorical _Captain?_"

Without further interruption the relic managed to completely remove the pants as he tossed them to the floor in a nonchalant manner, leaving the poor Captain completely naked. Not wanting this to continue, Kirk finally was able to scoot himself up and back again as his back was nearly planted against the wall for yet a third time, finding it was giving him more comfort and security on an emotional level. Khan was knelt back on his calves, his hands firmly planted upon the bed. With an unrelenting stare, he gazed upon his captive as he seemed both stubborn and lightly fearful. Khan made the slightest of movements, causing Kirk to throw up a hand in hopes that it would stop Khan from moving closer to him as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Are you merely going to sit there until you're writhing in pain from epididymal hypertension?"

Kirk wasn't one to have knowledge of medical terminology, but for some reason he had a pretty good inkling of what Khan was referencing. With the blood already pumped, it would only be a matter of time before the pressure would build and the pain would ensue from having no release. Part of him still couldn't believe what was happening; in bed, naked and with another man, but not just any man, it was his most dangerous adversary who was supposed to be asleep in a cryotube and now was awakened and at the brink of _ravaging him._

"I can sit here all night if I have to Captain. I have been asleep for over 300 years. My patience is _perpetual_."

Kirk tensed, finding he was not able to deny the words Khan warned him with. If there truly were options there was really only three he could make if Khan allowed it; the first being is to sit in a slowly building pain that would eventually make him sick, the second being that he relieves himself with Khan watching, and the third…

…oh god the third.

As bad as all his options seemed, the first option was definitely out. The second option seemed just as disconcerting. Even if it was just himself doing all the work, having Khan watching him relieve himself seemed to rub him horribly the wrong way. So that left only the third and final option…_to let Khan take him._ Or at least, he assumed that's what Khan wanted. He didn't personally know the relic inside and out, but from the encounters he's had with him, he could tell that Khan never demanded for things of a simple nature. There had to be more.

_Shudder._

Just thinking about the options alone was enough to throw a few screws loose. This wasn't some simple one night stand that he had had with so many women before, neither was it a result of too much drinking. No, this was something different, something _strange and foreign,_ which is ironic because Khan too is also human like he is, but with such an intellect and such difference in physical power from all the genetic modifications, it made the relic all the more _alien like_. Whether this was a dream or some oddball hallucination gone wrong, it was obvious Kirk wasn't going to suddenly wake up from this any time soon. If he were to wake up, wouldn't the dream be done with by now? Where was his crew? What happened to all the natural sounds that normally could be heard throughout the ship? He could question the situation all he wanted, but the fact of the matter is it felt so real despite its fantastical nature.

"Kirk, consider this a one time opportunity of me _allowing you_ to make a decision. You know your options. So…_what have you decided?_"

The Captain's temples bulged lightly from his teeth clenching within his mouth. He knew what option he was choosing, but he didn't want to verbally compromise. However, Kirk didn't need to say _anything_ as Khan read him like an open book. Gazing into the Captain's eyes he could tell by the silence what the young man wanted, but refused to acknowledge.

"I see. So that is your answer? Well than…_shall we begin?_"

Crawling on all fours atop the bed, Khan didn't hesitate to approach Kirk. The Captain of course pressed up against the wall as much as he could, even though the wall wasn't _going anywhere_. It was a mental block no doubt that still wanted to fight back, but ultimately it really was useless as Khan was quick to grab at Kirk's feet first and then pulled him downwards, the Captain being tugged along with the sheets. He was now on his back with a full frontal view, but he quickly flipped upon his stomach and automatically tried to crawl away in a primal animalistic fear that seemed to push him by impulse alone. Of course however, the Captain didn't persist to fight because of stupidity or that he felt he could get himself out of this. No, of all the many things that defined Kirk, _stubborn_ was one of those defining qualities that drove his decisions in a tight situation. It didn't matter how futile a situation was, he was going to do what it took to get out of it or at least know in his mind that he gave it _his all._

Within seconds of trying to crawl away, Kirk felt strong finite hands caressing his chest to his stomach from underneath as Khan pulled him back with ease.

"You're obviously not going to make this easy, but that would be out of character if you did. Isn't that right Kirk?"

The Captain grasped upon the hands that held him as Khan was now on top of him in a similar fixed position as he felt a hand removing itself and then grasped around his hardened cock while the other hand was still planted against his stomach from underneath. The strong grip upon his lower regions caused him to gasp out as Kirk bent over with his head between his forearms that were pressed against the bed. With no clothing to protect him, Kirk was at the pleasuring mercy of every sensation from the softness of the sheets to the rougher texture of Khan's pants to the _deepened heat_ he could feel pressed against his back from Khan's chest.

Using circular motions with his thumb, Khan played around with the tip of Kirk's glans as he felt the shaft pulse, the Captain gasping out again while gripping upon the sheets. His dick twitched and throbbed, sending pleasuring chills all over his body and then within seconds he began to drip out a bit from the tip as Khan grinned from feeling the small ounce of fresh hot semen. Bringing his hand out from between Kirk's thighs, Khan looked upon the glimmering texture of his fingers from the moisture that had seeped out lightly onto them.

"Well, Kirk, I do believe you are now _ripe for the taking._"

The Captain didn't know what was worse; the fact he was about to be ravaged or the fact that Khan ever so occasionally used similar metaphors that McCoy loved to use. Either way, this was going to be an experience he would never forget.


End file.
